


The Third Wheel

by FrostyQueen



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Ned Leeds Centered, Ned Leeds Needs a Hug, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is an unintentional asshole, Peter’s identity wasn’t revealed, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, third wheeling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyQueen/pseuds/FrostyQueen
Summary: Peter is dating his crush, and Ned is happy for him- he really is! It just sucks that Peter is unintentionally pushing Ned away because of it.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Third Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> So I was inspired when I watched FFH, and Ned finds out that MJ knows Peter is Spider-Man and he goes, “So you know too.. I mean, I’ve known longer, but it isn’t a competition,” and I was inspired to write a story where Ned is a third wheel.

Ned looked at the instructions with great concentration, as he tried to figure out how to build the stupid LEGO set. Peter was supposed to be helping, but he was talking to MJ… as usual. Ned tried not to be too upset about it… after all, this was only the third time this week that Peter had completely ignored him in favor of MJ…. and it was Monday. 

Okay, maybe he was a little upset, but Peter had a girlfriend, and Ned was truly happy for him, but it only sucked that their time together had been reducing. He missed his best friend, and he missed not being a third wheel.

Yet, he kept reminding himself,  _ you’re his best friend. You’re the first one he trusted with Spider-Man. You’ve been friends longer. _

Then he shook it off. Peter never  _ told _ Ned his secret- Ned found out, and although MJ had figured it out, Peter still told her.  _ Stop thinking like that! He was just trying to protect you! MJ and Peter were in a life or death situation! _

Ned was never bitter about the fact that Peter didn’t tell him at first… and he did understand Peter had his reasons… but still… it contributed to the emotions he was feeling… emotions of being forgotten.

Okay perhaps he was being a little dramatic about it… but he did feel like a third wheel.

_ Because you are.  _

Without thinking, Ned let out a loud sigh, which did catch the attention of Peter and MJ.

“You okay, Ned?”

_ Of course he notices now. _

He put on a fake smile, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Peter simply nodded and turned his attention back to MJ. Ignored… again. 

***

The rest of the day had been better. Ned and Peter had a few classes together, where Ned had his undivided attention, and they talked about Star Wars. Peter also managed to update him on Spider-Man a little bit, but he used code names to disguise it from the people around them. 

Even in PE, which they both had with MJ, the two managed to hang out. Ned was really excited to ask Peter to hang out with him after school- it had been weeks since they’d done so. Perhaps Peter wouldn’t be too busy after school today. 

The two ran the mile today, and Ned laid down with the rest of the PE class, as they painted in defeat as Peter barely cracked a sweat- one of the perks of being Spider-Man. Plus, Ned was pretty sure Peter cheated. Ned looked to the track, to see MJ barely trying, and for a second, Ned felt relieved.

_ Stop feeling relieved. _

“Ned?”

Ned turned to look at Peter, who was now holding a clipboard. For a moment, he didn’t catch onto what Peter had just said, and he felt semi-embarrassed.

“Sorry, what did you say, Peter?” Ned asked.

Peter gestured towards the clipboard, “I’m writing down our scores. What did you get?”

“8:30.”

_ Almost an A.  _

Peter scribbled their scores down, and put the clipboard back, and grabbed a stick, digging it into the wet grass, like a toddler. Once he broke it, he looked up at Ned, “Have you seen MJ.”

_ Of course he would ask. _

“She’s still running.”

Peter’s eyes turned to the track, “Oh.”

He turned back to Peter, “Are you trying out for the academic decathlon this year?”

Ned fully expected him to say, “yes” so when Peter simply shrugged, he was… confused. What was that supposed to mean?

“What do you mean you aren’t sure?” Ned asked.

Peter shrugged again, “I’ve just been really busy, with school and stuff… It's our senior year, so I’m also applying for college. Besides, MJ isn’t sure either. “

Ned felt himself get dizzy… he was going to be alone on the decathlon team… in his last year. Flash would be there as well, making the situation worse.

_ Of course MJ had a part in this decision. _

“Hey Ned are you okay? I haven’t made the decision yet, and even if I had, we can still hang out during lunch, just like we always do!” Peter tried to comfort him. 

_ Yeah, where you’ll just proceed to ignore me. _

But Ned didn’t say that- it would hurt Peter’s feelings. Instead, he simply smiled and said, “It’s fine, I’m just shocked, that’s all.”

Peter side eyed him, as if he didn’t believe his friend, but he didn’t push, much to Ned’s relief and disappointment. Ned regretted asking the question… 

“Um, do you want to hang out after school?”

Peter gave Ned an apologetic smile, “Sorry Ned, I was going to hang out with MJ.”

_ Of course. Always MJ.  _

“I understand, I’m sorry.”

Peter blinked, “For what?”

Ned simply shook his head, disappointed that once again, he wouldn’t be able to hang out with his best friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> So anyways, Peter is kind of... unintentionally an asshole in this story, and Ned has shitty communication.


End file.
